


איבוד

by Areola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: כשיד קלה טופחת על כתפו, נוויל קופא. אצבעותיו האוחזות בטרבור מתרופפות אולם דעתו כה מוסחת שהוא איננו מבחין בקרפד המדלג במעלה המסדרון
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	איבוד

על רציף התחנה מתגודדים אנשים רבים. נוויל זע באי נוחות. ידה של סבתא מונחת על כתפו, ממסמרת אותו למקום. היה דייקן. היה מנומס. אל תשכח לשרוך את נעליך. סבתא שלו היא אי של אנאכרוניזם בלב הרציף ההומה – עם מגבעת הנשר שלה ושמלת הטוויד שלא אבדה ולו עין כפתורית אחת מזה שתיים-עשרה שנים. נוויל מלכסן מבט אל פניה הקמוטים ובולע את רוקו. בין אצבעותיו מתפתל טרבור – חלקלק וחסר מנוחה – כאילו מרגיש בקוצר-הרוח של בעליו. הוא רוצה לשאול מתי יוצאת הרכבת אך סבתא נדמית רחוקה יותר מתמיד. הנה נשמעת צפירת הקטר והרציף רועד תחת רגליהם. 

"אל תשכח לכתוב לי," היא אומרת לו. "עשה את הוריך גאים."

נוויל מהנהן. הוא עדיין יכול לזכור את החיוך שריכך את עיניה השחורות כשקיבל את המכתב שלו מהוגוורטס; אצבעותיה רעדו והיא ישבה בכיסא הנדנדה שלה שעה ארוכה. אוגוסטה לונגבוטום נמנית על אותן נשים המאכסנות דובשניות בקופסאות פח ומתקנות חורים בגרביים במו-ידיהן; "מפני שכך זול יותר". מעשית עד לשד עצמותיה; נדמה כי מעולם לא למדה כיצד "להיות סבתא". נוויל יודע כי היא אוהבת אותו ומכרסם את התופינים שהיא רוכשת במחיר פאונד השקית. טעמם מעולם לא נשא חן בעיניו, אך הוא מתאווה לאחת כעת.

"מהר-מהר," היא מזרזת אותו, "עלה לרכבת."

הוא פונה אליה.

"תהיה ילד טוב ושמור על עצמך."

נוויל מהנהן. "להתראות סבתא."

"להתראות, ילד."

מסדרונות הרכבת צפופים ונער בוגר יותר הודף אותו הצידה. טרבור מפרפר בחוסר-אונים ונוויל משתדל שלא למעוך אותו. מוקדם יותר על הרציף, הצליח הקרפד לחמוק והוא וסבתא העבירו דקות ארוכות בניסיון לעלות על עקבותיו. נוויל קיווה שלא לאבד אותו שוב. הרעש וההמולה מבלבלים אותו: הבית לעולם אינו עמוס כל כך. בחג המולד מגיעים דוד אלג'י ואשתו ולפעמים גם אחותה של סבתא; אוקטביה, ושבט צאצאיה. עיקר השנה הם חיים לבד ורק הצמחים שבקדירות החמר (סבתא רוכשת אותן בהנחה מהברנש בסמטת דיאגון) מארחים לנוויל לחברה.

הוא חושק את שפתיו, נחוש בדעתו שלא להניח לרעש לבלבל אותו, ומפלס את דרכו במורד הרכבת. נערים ונערות נכנסים לתאיהם; מישהו מתרברב: "כל המשפחה שלי הלכה לרייבנקלו כבר חמישה דורות," וחברו מעיר ש-"אחותך בסלית'רין." חתול שחור נועץ בנוויל עיניים ירוקות, מרחרח את שולי גלימתו ונעלם. כשיד קלה טופחת על כתפו, נוויל קופא. אצבעותיו האוחזות בטרבור מתרופפות אולם דעתו כה מוסחת שהוא איננו מבחין בקרפד המדלג במעלה המסדרון.

"סליחה- אני מחפש את החברים שלי," הוא שומע קול קריר. "הם גבוהים ממך בערך בראש-" הדובר מעניק לנוויל מבט בקורתי בעליל.

"אה-" נוויל בולע את רוקו, נאבק בדחף לוודא כי גלימותיו מסודרות. "לא, לא. אני לא חושב שראיתי. כלומר, ראיתי הרבה ילדים גבוהים אבל... איך אמרת שהם נראים...?"

הילד השני מביט בו בקוצר סבלנות.

"גבוהים. אחד גבוה ורזה ונראה, ובכן: ככה-" הפנים החיוורים, מעודני התווים, נופלים באחת, להבעה של טיפשות עמומה. "והשני שמן ונראה-" הילד מנפח את לחייו.

"אה... הוא מחזיק בלון?"

בן-שיחו מגלגל עיניים. נוויל מסמיק, אצבעותיו חופרות באריג חולצתו, כאילו יוכל להיבלע בסוודר הגדול מדי.

"ובכן, לא משנה. אני כבר אמצא אותם לבד." וכשהוא מפליט נחרה של בוז, נעלם הילד הבלונדיני במורד המסדרון, משאיר את נוויל להיווכח כי טרבור איננו.

הוא מעביר כמעט שעה בניסיון למצוא את טרבור. כשרעמת שיער עסקנית דוחפת את עצמה מול פניו ומכריזה שתעזור לו למצוא את "מה שאתה מחפש", נוויל שמח לקבל את עזרתה. לרעמת השיער, כך הוא למד, קוראים הרמיוני גריינג'ר. הרמיוני היא בתם של שני רופאי-שיניים; ילידת מוגלגים אבל כבר יודעת לבצע כמה קסמים פשוטים, והיא "ממש מתרגשת להתחיל ללמוד בהוגוורטס." 

"סליחה-" היא מתפרצת לתא אקראי, "נוויל איבד את הקרפדה שלו, אולי במקרה ראיתם קרפדה?"

המענה שלילי, והיא מנחמת אותו בחיוך מלא שיניים. משהו בנמרצות שלה מנחם אותו. נוויל, שרגיל לדודניותיו זהובות השיער, על סרטי המשי והלקים משני-הצבע שלהן, מחבב אותה במהירות.

"כבר הייתי בתא הזה," הוא ממלמל כשהיא מושכת אותו לעבר הקרון בו יושב הצאצא הנוכחי למשפחת וויזלי. "טרבור לא שם."

הרמיוני לא שומעת, אולי לא מקשיבה. נוויל רוצה למשוך אותה משם. הם מבזבזים את זמנם, ובינתיים טרבור משוטט ברכבת עמוסה בחתולים וציפורים דורסות. הוא מרים את קולו, אך הרמיוני מתעקשת.

"מישהו ראה קרפדה?" היא פותחת את הדלת. שיניה בולטות במיוחד כאשר היא מחייכת. "נוויל איבד אחת."

הוא והרמיוני נפרדים לאחר שנוויל מוצא את טרבור, בטוח ומוגן בתאו של מדריך בן השנה החמישית. "ותשמור עליו יפה," אומר הנער. "מזלך שמצאתי אותו. אחרת השד יודע מה היה יכול לקרות."

נוויל ממהר לחמוק מהתא בו יושבים המדריך וחבריו, נושם לרווחה. טרבור והוא העבירו את מרבית הנסיעה בשלום ואיכשהו, המחשבה מעיקה עליו. שורה של תקריות ממוזלות הביאה אותו להוגוורטס ללא-פגע. לא שכל ישר: רק מזל. הוא מחזיק את טרבור ומרגיש חסר-אונים מתמיד כשהוא נכנס לתא בו הניח את חפציו לפני שעות ארוכות.

"היי, זה אתה." הקול הקריר מברך אותו לשלום.

"הא...?"

"הילד שלא הצליח לעזור לי למצוא..." יד לבנה, דקת אצבעות, מרחפת באוויר, כמו פוטרת את הנושא. "מי אתה בכלל?"

'הבן של פראנק ואליס לונגבוטום,' משתהה התשובה על קצה לשונו; 'הנכד של סבתא.' "אני נוויל," הוא אומר לבסוף. "מי אתה?"

"הא. ובכן- אני דראקו מאלפוי." הילד השני תולה בו עיניים אפורות, כמצפה לתגובה מיידית. משזו מאחרת לבוא, הוא מוסיף ואומר: "אבא שלי זה לוציוס מאלפוי."

נוויל מקמט את מצחו. השם מזכיר לו דבר מה והוא בטוח ששמע אותו לפני כן. הוא איננו זוכר מתי, אך מהנהן בכל זאת.

"אתה חדש, כמוני," קובע דראקו. הילד הבלונדיני איננו שואל שאלות, מבחין נוויל. הוא מצהיר הצהרה, מעיף מבט מהיר, כמעט-מהסס, בבן-שיחו, וממשיך ללהג. "הקרפד שלך הוא זכר או נקבה? נראה כמו בן," הוא מצהיר. "איך קוראים לו? לי יש אוח. לרוב הילדים יש ינשופים, אבל אבא אמר שבגלל שאני בן למשפחת מאלפוי, צריכה להיות לי ציפור מיוחדת. קוראים לו מפיסטוס. אז איך אמרת שקוראים לצפרדע שלך?" דראקו ועושה את דרכו לעבר הכלוב שניצב בפינה. בפנים ניצב אוח מרשים והוא נועץ בילד הבלונדיני זוג עיניים אדומות. "הוא לא רוצה לצאת," רוטן דראקו. "אני חושב שזה קראב וגויל. הוא לא מחבב אותם. אולי הוא יחבב אותך."

נוויל צופה בדראקו בשעה שהוא מפתה את האוח לצאת מן הכלוב, מכווץ את שפתיו והומה לציפור ברכות שנדמית כמעט בלתי-אופיינית. יד רזה נשלחת לתוך הכלוב ואט-אט, תוך תנודות ראש נרגנות, האוח מטפס עליה.

"הא!" דראקו מחייך. תווי-פניו, חושב נוויל פתאום, אינם מרמזים על החיוך הזה. יש בו חום וצבע: חניכיים ורודים נגד שיניים צחורות. "אתה רוצה ללטף אותו?" הוא שואל, מחכך את אפו כנגד מקורו של האוח. "אני חושב שמפיסטוס ירשה לך."

"אה, הו-" מפיסטוס נועץ בו מבט נוקב בצבע כתום-חומצתי. נוויל חושב על טרבור, חלקלק ומרגיע בין אצבעותיו – כמו שלולית בחורף – ומעיף בציפור מבט שני. לצד חיוכו הרחב של דראקו, נראה מפיסטוס קצת פחות מאיים. "כן, כן, למה לא," הוא אומר. "אני רק- אעביר את טרבור ליד הזאת." וכך הוא מושיט את ידו הימנית ומלטף את הפלומה הרכה על ראשו של האוח. העיניים הכתומות ממצמצות ודראקו מאלפוי מחייך בשביעות-רצון. כאילו אומר  _ ידעתי _ .

"אז לאיזה בית אתה הולך?" תוהה דראקו. "אני אלך לסלית'רין. כל בני מאלפוי מתמיינים לסלית'רין."

נוויל לופת את טרבור. "אה, ובכן, אני לא בטוח. האמת היא שבכלל האמנו שאני סקיב עד לפני שנה וקצת- סבתא כבר לא הייתה בטוחה שאני אקבל מכתב מהוגוורטס..." קולו נודד בעת שהעיניים האפורות מצטננות והחיוך הצבעוני נמוג לאיטו. 

"אתה בוצדם."

פניו של נוויל מאדימים. "זאת מילה מכוערת," הוא אומר בכעס. "סבתא שלי-"

אותו רגע מתפרצים שני נערים גברתנים לתא. "נוט אומר שאנחנו צריכים ללבוש את החלוקים שלנו-" אומר הגבוה מביניהם תוך שהוא נאבק בצווארון חלוקו. "הרכבת תיכף מגיעה לרציף."

השני נועץ בנוויל מבט מאיים. "מי זה, דראקו? 'תה רוצה שנטפל בו?"

"לא, לא..." היד הלבנה, המלכותית, מחווה בביטול. "הוא כבר הולך. הבאתם לי את מה שביקשתי?"

הילד הגבוה עורם גיבוב קטן של ממתקים על ספסל הקרון ואילו נוויל קולט את הרמז ומסתלק.

* * *

הגשם צולף במטחים כבדים על האדמה. בעד לשיער שנופל על פניו, נוויל יכול לראות את הטיפות מתייצבות בשורה; כמו קליעים הנורים מתת-מקלע מוגלגי. הוא חושק את לסתותיו. לא הרחק מתאבך עשן ארסי מהקרקע וצללית בברדס חומקת לנגד עיניו. נוויל מכוון את שרביטו. הפעם לא יחטיא. 

שנה חלפה מאז עזב הארי את הטירה. נוויל צפה בו מחבק את ג'יני ואז פונה ממנה. שנה מאז נמלט דראקו מאלפוי – בוגד, אך לא רוצח. בערבים הארוכים בחדר המועדון, ישבו הוא וג'יני מול האח ואם התגנבה ידה לתוך כף ידו, איש לא אמר מילה.

סוף העימות רובץ מעליהם, כמו אפילוג הממשמש ובא אחרי מאות עמודים של פרוזה. סוף של דם ובשר חרוך וקללות החותכות בשריקה את האוויר.

נוויל חושב על סבתא שחזתה בסופו של גרינדלוואלד המכשף הנורא ושרדה את שלטון הטרור הראשון של  _ אתם-יודעים-מי _ . סבתא שקברה את בעלה ושלושת ילדיה בזה אחר זה ואז חזרה הביתה, לצרור דובשניות בקופסאות פח ולתקן את החורים בגרביו של נוויל. אגודלה נוקשה ורבוע משנים של שימוש באצבעון וגם חיוכה נוקשה – כאילו הרכיבה אותו כמו סט של שיניים תותבות, ואז, אחרי שהאורחים התפזרו, הסירה אותו מעל פניה והשרתה אותו בצנצנת של נוזל משמר. לפעמים נדמה לנוויל שכל שנה שחולפת, הופכת אותו קצת יותר כמו סבתא.

נוויל זוכר את הרגע המדויק, שלוש שנים לפני כן במחלקת המסתורין, בו נולדה בו ההבנה כי לא ישרוד את המלחמה הזו. כדור הנבואה נשמט מבין אצבעותיו הרועדות ונוויל ידע כי הוא איננו חזק מספיק או מוכשר מספיק כדי לחזות בקץ העימות הנוכחי. התובנה הזו מולידה בו רוגע. השרביט אחוז בחוזקה בכף-ידו והוא מכוון אותו לעבר קבוצה של אוכלי-מוות.

צחוק המטורפים של בלאטריקס לסטריינג' חורק באוזניו. "ילד קטן," היא הומה. "ילד קטן של אמא ואבא." אפילו בעד למסך הגשם הוא יכול לראות את הורידים המרשתים את עיניה.

נוויל מבוסס בבוץ, חומק מקללה מכוונת היטב. בלאטריקס שואלת האם הוא רוצה להצטרף להורים במחלקה הסגורה. "אני אשמח לשלוח אותך לשם, לונגבוטום."

לפעמים נדמה לו שהתכונן לקרב הזה כל חייו והוא מתוסכל ותשוש כשקללה נוספת מחטיאה את מטרתה. בלאטריקס לסטריינג' צוחקת ומנופפת בזרועותיה. לפתע היא מזכירה לו דחליל. שחור, דק ומגויד בגשם היורד. הרמיוני אמרה לו פעם: "היא לא מטורפת, היא עיוורת." נוויל חושב שהיא עלובה.

וכך הוא מזדקף, וכששרביטו יציב בידיו יותר מתמיד, משגר את הקללה ההורגת.

עיניה המתות של בלאטריקס לסטריינג' מלאות חדוות-ניצחון. 

בתוך המאבק ההולך ומסלים, נוויל שומע קול קורא בשמו. לא הקריאה היא שמפתיעה אותו – האוויר סמיך מצעקות – אלא הקול המוכר, הצונן. "לונגבוטום-" הוא צועק אליו, "תתכופף!" לרגע אחד נפגשות עיניהם מעל שדה הקרב ואף על פי שפניו של מאלפוי חסרי-צבע, הדם הנוטף מאפו מכתים אותם באדום. נוויל נופל על הקרקע וקרן ירוקה חולפת מעליו.

הקרב מסתיים. למרגלות טירת הוגוורטס, בבוץ האדום מדם, נחות גופותיהם של הארי פוטר וטום ואנדרולו רידל. נוויל לונגבוטום עדיין חי. כשהגשם מפסיק ויבבה איומה מפלחת את האוויר, הוא נוכח כי ידיו רועדות. נוויל מרים את מבטו ועיניו נחות על ג'יני. שיערה נופל בלפיד אש אדומה על כתפיה והיא מזכירה לו אלת מלחמה ומוות קדמונית – פניה נשואות אל השמים; חלוקה הרטוב נדבק אל גופה כשהיא עומדת ומקוננת על אהובה המת. 

הוא כמעט ואיננו זע כשאצבע ננעצת בגבו.

"לונגבוטום."

נוויל פונה להביט בפנים החיוורים. הגשם שטף את הדם ועורו של מאלפוי שוב חסר-צבע. הוא רוצה לשאול "מה לעזאזל...?" אך המחאה גוועת על שפתיו. אולי, ככלות הכל, הוא אסיר תודה על כך שנותר בחיים. "מאלפוי, אני-"

"תעשה לי טובה, לונגבוטום, ושמור את הגמגומים שלך לעצמך."

לפני שבע שנים הבהיר לו מאלפוי כי הוא איננו מעוניין להיות חבר של סקיבּ למחצה. הארי תעב את מאלפוי: השניים ניסו להכשיל זה את זה בכל הזדמנות אפשרית. נוויל, כמו הרמיוני, חשב שמאלפוי הוא אידיוט מנופח. אבל היו אנשים נחמדים יותר ואנשים נחמדים פחות – הוא לא יכול להימנע מהמחשבה על סנייפ; גופתו של הממזר האומלל התגוללה לא הרחק משם – אבל זה לא הפך אותם לאנשים רעים. מאלפוי היה בוגד- הוא החדיר את אוכלי המוות להוגוורטס ואפשר לסנייפ להרוג את דמבלדור, אבל כפי שסנייפ הוכיח את נאמנותו למסדר ברגע האחרון, יתכן שגם מאלפוי... נוויל ממצמץ בעייפות. הקרב זה עתה תם, הילאים החלו לפנות את המדשאה הרטובה ומאלפוי ניצב מולו ורצה משהו – נוויל לא ידע מה. הוא מושך בכתפיו. "אני עייף, מאלפוי, ואני רוצה ללכת הביתה."

מאלפוי מחווה בביטול, כמו אותו ילד בלונדיני שהזמין את נוויל ללטף את האוח שלו. "ובכן- לך, לך מכאן. זה לא כאילו ש..." קולו נודד ונוויל מעיף מבט אחרון בשדה הקרב לפני שהוא מתעתק משם.

* * *

הוא זוכר את הבוקר בו חזר משדה הקרב. השמש כבר טיפסה בשמים ומתוך קדירות החמר של סבתא רשרשו אליו הפרחים ששתלו יחד. הוא קורא בשמה, יודע שהמתינה ערה כל הלילה, אולם אין קול ואין עונה. כשהוא פוסע אל הטרקלין, הוא רואה את אוגוסטה יושבת בכיסא הנדנדה שלה, ידיה עדיין אוחזות במסרגות וחיוך שליו נסוך על שפתיה. בקופסת הפח, ממתינות לו הדובשניות שהיא רוכשת בפאונד השקית. דמעות זולגות על פניו כשהוא מכרסם דובשנייה, ועוד אחת ועוד אחת. 'אתה חזק עכשיו,' נדמית סבתא לומר לו. 'אתה לא זקוק לי יותר.'

הוא זוכר את החגיגות שלאחר הניצחון, אבל הלוויות חרוטות בזיכרונו ביתר בהירות. זו של הארי הייתה גדולה ורבת רושם; לזו של סנייפ הגיעו לכל היותר עשרה אנשים. נוויל היה האחרון לעזוב. אחרי הדיונים בקסמהדרין הוא לא עוקב. גיליון בן-שבוע של הנביא היומי מיידע אותו כי דראקו מאלפוי נמצא זכאי מאכילת-מוות. נוויל מקפל את העיתון ומשליך אותו לפח ביחד עם שקית ריקה של דובשניות.

חולפות הרבה שנים. אולי חמש. מפגש אקראי בקלחת הרותחת מביא אותו לחדש את הקשר עם ג'יני וויזלי. כשהם שוכבים בפעם האחרונה, היא אומרת לו: "שנינו אהבנו את הארי, אבל לא אחד את השני." לנוויל אין ברירה אלא להסכים איתה. בתוך תוכו הוא זוכר את הילד חסר-הגוון שחייך אליו בחניכיים וורודים והוא מתגעגע גם אל הילד ההוא.

סבתא, תנוח על משכבה בשלום, הייתה אומרת כי הזמן שחלף הפך אותו לגבר. בני-מינו של סנייפ אינם מפחידים אותו עוד. כשלקוח זועף נכנס לחנות הקטנה שלו, נוויל מניח את האיש לענייניו. ג'יני מאמינה כי בשל כך הם מתמידים לבוא.

יום אחד נפתחת הדלת ודמות גבוהה, בצבעי הווניל והלימון נודדת לתוך החנות.

מאלפוי מתעלם מנוויל בהפגנתיות כשהוא בוחן את הצמחים; שפתיו מצומצמות בחשדנות תמידית, כמו-סבור שמישהו מנסה לרמות אותו. נוויל צופה בו נוטל עציץ אקראי ומניח אותו על הדלפק. "אני אקח את זה, לונגבוטום."

"זה יעלה לך עשר אוניות."

המטבעות מצלצלים כנגד דלפק העץ.

"חנות... נחמדה."

נוויל מהנהן כשמאלפוי מעמיס את העציץ שלו. "ביי בינתיים."

הדלת נסגרת מאחורי הגבר הבלונדיני בדנדון פעמון, ונוויל מחייך.


End file.
